Electronic devices are configured to accept a wide variety of components. The ability to accept a wide range of electronic components allows for greater standardization, which may reduce manufacturing costs, thus allowing high quality products while minimizing cost. For example, computer manufacturers wish to utilize chassis capable of accepting a wide variety of components, such as drives (i.e., floppy drives, hard drives, CD ROM drives, DVD drives), and the like within an electronic device chassis. Manufacturing concerns must also be balanced with user demands. For instance, a user may wish to have the ability to upgrade media drives, minimize the effort required to replace a damaged or defective component, and the like. In order to accommodate both manufacturing and consumer demands, devices utilized to assemble the components into a working device should be cost effective, minimize the effort required to assemble or exchange constituent parts, and allow intuitive assembly.
Consistently, electronic device manufacturers, and in particular computer manufacturers, need to restrain components securely within a chassis. Typically, manufacturers rely on thumb screw type fasteners to positively secure components in the chassis. Drawbacks to the use of screws include the additional labor or machinery needed to secure the screw, screws may become lost, be difficult to secure and the like (both for manufacturers and consumers alike).
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for automatically securing an electronic component in a chassis without the need for a screw-type fastener.